Well done, you're the best!
by WRE
Summary: A songfic, "old school," Snape's POV on MWPP. I'd just like to point out that those four are NOT called the marauders, the map was entitled as it was because it was a map FOR MARAUDERS. Sorry, I'm sure you know that anyway, but it's been annoying me! A


****

This is the Lightning Seeds' "Change". Great song. Great, great song. Anyway, my songfic is fairly dire, but I thought I'd put it up anyway. If it sucks, tell me please. I think I might toast something different this time, marshmallows are getting slightly tedious. No, I'm not blaspheming, oh great goddess of the Mallows' Marsh, not intentionally anyway, but it had to be said. Perhaps some ice-cream…hang on, there's flaw…I can't see it but I know it's there…oh, forgive my insanity and ON WITH THE SHOW!!!! BWA HA HA HA!!!!!

*turns into a…a…er, wolf…* (bats were also getting slightly boring) *and runs away very fast *

__

The world is full of fools

Who never get it right

You're so great. So clever, so witty, so funny. Ha ha, I don't think. Everyone loves you. They want you, they want to _be_ you. They look up to you, they imitate you as best they can, pathetic as they are. But nobody's quite as good as you, are they?

**__**

You don't know what to do 

So you do anything you like

It doesn't matter what you do anymore – whatever you do, they love you, you're the talk of the school. So you just carry on having a laugh. It must be nice to have all the attention all the time…but I'm not sure, did you want the popularity? Do you even like it? 

**__**

Put your foot down and drive

Oh you're a silly thing

Put your foot down and drive

You're such a pretty thing

Put your foot down and drive

You just keep on doing what you do, making jokes that have the whole school in hysterics, setting records for the most daring pranks and smashing them with your next feat of greatness. Half the stuff you do is dangerous, most of it is just plain stupid but everyone loves it, and nobody can wait to see what you're all going to come up with next. You just keep on going. For all your brains you're just a bunch of idiots and one day it's all going to go wrong… 

**__**

You're never gonna be like all those fools

You're going out tonight

Actually, you must get really annoyed with all those prats worshipping you. But you have everything that they want, the popularity, the brains, the looks… And you're nice to everyone. You never have the heart to tell any of them to get a life and leave you alone, even that stupid Pettigrew kid who follows you around more than any of the others. I don't know _how _you put up with THAT freak. 

**__**

There's nothing to lose

You're gonna give it all a try

There's nothing you won't try, is there? You think of things that others might think of, you know, you're not the only brilliant ones. The difference is, you think of something, and you go straight out and do it. The difference is, you have the confidence. The difference is, you're you.

**__**

You better say your prayers

A whisper to the wise

And thank your lucky stars 

For coming out tonight

And there have been times when it's nearly gone wrong, haven't there? Like that time you nearly killed me! You laugh about it now, I've heard you, but someone up there must like you, that's for sure! You come _this_ close to disaster, and you get up and do it all over again. You have to be the luckiest people alive. You should give up, you know, because luck doesn't last forever.

**__**

Put your foot down and drive

You're such a silly thing

Don't ever change

No never change

But you're never going to change, are you? You're going to keep on going, trying more and more stupid stunts until something really DOES go wrong. I hope I'm there to see it…

**__**

When tearful eyes 

Are open wide

They're still too blind to see

A change in style

For a little while

Is only make believe

Are you lot really like that? I can never be sure… You don't seem like you would vie for attention, but then perhaps it's all fake. Everyone's so in love with you, they would never know, they probably wouldn't care. Either way…

**__**

You're never satisfied

So look for something new

There's nothing to find

And nothing you can do

…you just can't do and wrong in their eyes. And you can never go too far in your own. You've never done it all, 'cause when you have you just make up some more. But there's nothing you can do that you haven't equalled before.

Well done, you rule the world. Congratulations, you're the best.

**__**

Oh you fool you got me started…


End file.
